You don't have to be the hero Kirk
by MarvelNerd4lyfe
Summary: Kirk and his landing party are captured, Kirk is badly injured. This will have multiple chapters.
1. Chapter 1

James Tiberius Kirk moaned pitifully.

Bones was by Jim's side in an instant. Running the tricorder over Jim to make sure everything was alright. Breathing a sigh of relief when the tricorder beeped that all was well, he waited for Jim to come fully around.

"Hey kid come on, lemme see them baby blues eh?" he knew he sounded gruff, even to his own ears, but Jim deserved it.

"Whaaaat hap'nd?" Jim slurred.

"You passed out idiot...what were you thinking running yourself ragged like this? Come on kid, you've gotta take it easy. When is the last time you have properly rested?!"

Jim opened his eyes fully, flashing back to clutching the sink for dear life as the spun around him. His vision grayed on the edges and spots danced before his eyes as his knees buckled and the ground rushed to meet him, then blackness. He had been running himself down, he knew that, but as captain sometimes that is just what you have to do. They were in the middle of touchy negotiations with a federation planet that was on the verge of getting kicked out. That meant that he had to endure dinners and meetings and peace talks, he was exhausted.

He sat up slowly, testing to see if the dizziness persisted, it didn't. He was glad for that. Bones must have pumped him full of the good stuff.

"Can I go now Bones?"

"Can you take care of yourself?"

"Yes Bones, leave me alone I can take care of myself."

"Obviously."

"Don't get snarky with me Bones...who brought me here anyway?"

"Your Yeoman, Carmichael, found you and got you here."

"Carly got me here?" he said standing up.

"yeah, no clue how she knew something was wrong. She's something else."

_**Several days later...**_

They were surrounded...again...surprise surprise...

_GREAT...as if this day couldn't get any rougher. _ Kirk thought as the klingon punched him hard in the ribs, for the eighth time, it wouldn't have hurt, if they were not already broken. He had mouthed off to the lead official, anything to keep the attention off of his already injured or unconscious landing crew. In truth he was much worse off than any of them, but he was ignoring the part of his brain that told him to keep quiet and do the smart thing, he called that the 'spock conscience.' He knew he had a major concussion, a dislocated shoulder, a dislocated knee, six broken ribs, and a fractured collarbone...at least that was what he could catalog...oh yea and the fact that his spleen was basically hanging out of his abdomen, yea that hurt. His yeoman Carly was being beaten and he was worried that she wouldn't last much longer, she looked on the verge of collapse. Of course, only he would be able to see that, because he knew her very well. She wasn't even supposed to be part of the party. She was simply there as an interpreter since Uhura fell ill with Andorian flu. Somehow she wouldn't so much as cry out, instead she taunted the guards to get the attention off of the more injured members. She didn't flinch when the hit her or yelled. She never once lost her cool, collected demeanor.

He stifled a yell as they hit him over the head again, they let him drop to a heap of bleeding, wheezing, concussed and barely able to move, shell of his former self. He could feel the tug of unconsciousness, it was so appealing, there was so much pain. He had no idea where the Enterprise was, or if Spock could even get them out of this one. He could vaguely hear them move onto Chekov, who was suffering from a broken ankle, a concussion, and a major gash that would require some stitches. To his credit, he kept his screams under wraps and refused to beg for mercy, even though anyone in his position would have. Kirk tried to get up, he really did, but he couldn't make his body obey his brain, stupid concussion and blood loss, oh and probably shock setting in.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**So yea this is only my second fanfic and I'm still trying to figure out where to go. I know she is going to be like Khan but good. I own nothing except the mistakes. Reviews are welcome but if your going to criticize make it constructive.**

Chekov wouldn't hold out much longer, she _**had **_to do _**something**_! She was hurt—badly-but the Captain was unconscious on the ground, Sulu was dead at this point, and Chekov was on the verge of unconsciousness as well. She choked back a sob as she once again glanced at Sulu, as if trying to will life back into his too still form. She surveyed her surroundings. The Klingons were currently occupied with Pavel so maybe if she just-_**Crack**_-there, after breaking her wrist she cringed in pain, but now all she had to do was-_**pop!**_-there ya go! With one wrist free, she swung around and kicked Klingon 1 in the face, he was out cold before he hit the ground. Unfortunately second and third Klingon were now aware that she was free. She lunged at Klingon 2 and broke his neck with a deft twist, using a strength that she shouldn't possess. Klingon three now had Captain Kirk, who was still unconscious, hoisted up with a phaser to his head. Somehow she doubted it was set to stun.

This one meant business, she could tell. So she lowered her hands and got on her knees. Klingon three stepped forward, big mistake. She pivoted on her knee and lashed out with a sweeping kick. This knocked his legs out from underneath him, he hit the ground with a thud. He also dropped kirk, who landed back in a heap, that probably just added to the damage he had already sustained. Bones was going to kill her.

Pavel was on the ground, moaning ,and she was by his side in an instant.

"Pasha! Pasha—look at me! There we go." she crooned and Pavel uncurled himself from the ball of agony he had retreated to.

"I know it hurts, but Sulu is dead—and Kirk is not doing much better. We are the only hope. Can you use their communicator to hack the enterprise channel and get us out of here?"

"I- I zeenk zo..." Pavel got to work while she tended Kirk.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching and she put her hands on her head and began a process similar to a Vulcan Mind Meld. She read his pain and sent soothing thoughts in his direction. She could not risk healing him because they were not in a clean environment, which would not have been an issue if Jim was not allergic to everything under the sun, or the equivalent to the sun-depending where they were at. She couldn't risk sealing a pathogen inside his already compromised system.

She looked over to Chekov hunched over clutching his head, silent tears running down his face. So yes, definite concussion then. She crawled over to him and pulled him into her embrace, he practically melted, he was so tired and in too much pain. She could feel it without using her telepathy. So she concentrated and slowly the gash on his chest closed, and his concussion lessened. She couldn't fix it all, it drained too much of her energy. He pushed away from her, stunned and terrified, unsure what had just happened, but noticed a change in her demeanor. She was obviously weakened. He go back to work on the communicator.

She blacked out at some point, only to be roused by excited screeching.

"I got eet! I got eet!"

The communicator crackled to life with Spock's voice, she had never been more happy to hear it. She could kiss him-uhura would kill her. Chekov was explaining the situation, she quit listening, instead she focused her little energy on Kirk. She once again Mind Melded, convinced him that he was in no pain just asleep after a long night out on the town with Bones and Scotty.

There was nothing left inside of her but she hoisted him up. She felt the familiar tingle of the transporter beam pulling her apart and then reassembling her. As soon as her feet hit solid pad she heard yelling. Kirk was wrenched from her grasp and she panicked. Bones grabbed her by the shoulders before she her weakened knees gave out completely. He grabbed her and carried her bridal style to the sickbay. Kirk was already on a biobed with nurses hovering around him frantically tending to his very many wounds. Chekov was being tended to, while giving a report. She heard details of what she had done, funny she didn't remember much. Bones set her down and ran a tricorder over her. His worry filled face was the last thing she saw as the blackness closed in.


	3. Chapter 3

_** So, I am still learning how to work this site, it is difficult, hence no beta. Thank you to the guest who **__**refused**__** to read my story because my title and summary were not capitalized, I normally make an effort but I was exhausted, I am only human after all. Again, constructive criticism is welcome, but only if you actually read the story.**_

_** Onto other matters. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update, I have a lot going on right now and my internet went down and the company could not send someone out for a month. You guys will be seeing a bit of a romance between Bones and Carly Carmichael. Any suggestions on what else to include in my story would be greatly appreciated. I do not have the end game figured out yet but I am working on it.**_

__Bones did not understand Carly's physiology, nor did he pretend to. Fact of the matter was that no doctor in Star Fleet did. She was an anomaly, she was part Vulcan and part of a rare species that had actually gone extinct thousands of years ago, and all data on them was lost. She was also extremely secretive about her history. What little he did know about her was that, given time, and rest, her body would heal itself from almost anything. He also knew, that she could read minds. This business of healing others came as a bit of a shock. But, then, he had started thinking of all the times he had gone to bed injured and in pain, and woke up much better off than medically possible. He remembered the coma patients that always did better than he had initially expected, and it made sense. He also knew that the name 'Carly Carmichael' was a pseudonym. What her real name was, he had no idea, and not even Pike could pull the strings to find out. She didn't technically exist anywhere. Which meant that technically she could not be a part of the crew to the USS. Enterprise. But, after saving Kirk's hide on Scalos, she had been injured and Bones tried to patch her up. Kirk kept her on as a crew member, his personal Yeoman. She had managed to turn down his every advance, surprisingly. But, even more surprising, was that she had fallen for Bones, and he, in turn, fell for her. By the time Pike found out she was on board, she had made her self too essential to let go, and was allowed to stay as long as she was on Jim's crew.

_**So yes, I know it is VERY short, but the next thing to happen does not really fit with this chapter so I had to give it its own chapter so y'all wouldn't be confused at the seemingly random tangent. R&amp;R please!**_


End file.
